


The True Alpha and His Nation

by captainorgazmo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Nations, But The One Listed Are The Main One, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Humor, It's Because He Spend So Much Time With Stiles, My First AO3 Post, Note the "might", Other Characters from Both, Plot Might Develop, Snarky Scott, Some OOC-ness, The Nations Are Very Fond of Scott, might be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainorgazmo/pseuds/captainorgazmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight will Darach, Scott returned to his room with the new knowledge of his True Alphaness, but he didn’t expect to see a blonde guy that’s not Isaac inside his room with a goofy smile greeting him. “Heya, my name is Alfred F. Jones and I’m here to gave you the guidelines and all that you need to know as a True Alpha!””....What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Alpha and His Nation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot bunny that had been hopping around my head for a long time, bear with this. Full of OOC-ness. Oh, and it's RusCan and DenAme. Tell me what you think, I'm not a good writer.  
> Nations and Their Human Names:  
> Matthew-Canada  
> Alfred-America  
> Ivan-Russia  
> Matthias-Denmark

Chapter One: Nice To Meet You

 

After departing from his friends, Scott immediately heads back to his house.

He really needs a rest, he began to feel the exhaustion catching up to him, making his limbs heavy and blurring his focus. Even for all the stamina that a werewolf had, he was pretty sure running ragged for the past few days had put him in his limit.

After making sure everything is safe and his mom is safe also, he headed to his room immediately, already imagining the comfort of his bed. Honestly, even sleeping on the floor would do, but of course, when a bed is available and he won’t die from sleeping in a bed, which one to sleep on is an obvious choice.

Maybe it’s because he is way too exhausted to notice earlier, but he almost jumped when he enters his room to find a blonde guy that’s obviously not Isaac wandering around his room.

When the man noticed that he had entered his room, he smiled brightly and put down whatever he was holding at that time.

“Heya! My name is Alfred F. Jones and I’m here to gave you the guidelines and all that you need to know as a True Alpha!”

Scott stared at him him, dumbfounded, “....What?”                                                      

“Yup! As you already know earlier today, I assume you had found out that you’re a True Alpha right?” Alfred asked, still smiling brightly.

Scott took a step back in guard as he glared at him. So many questions ran through his mind, like ‘how did he knew?’’how is he even here to begin with?’ and so on.

Alfred smiled in amusement at the young True Alpha’s reaction, ”Ah, I guess I’m a bit too straightforward..... Well, you could ask what you want first, and go ahead and check my heartbeat and scent as you as, how does that sound?.”

Scott didn’t relax a single muscle as he asked, “Why are you here?”

“Well, as I say before, I’m here to gave you some pointers about being a True Alpha, considering that you’re an American and I have been waiting to have one of mine to be one.” Alfred replied cheerfully. Scott couldn’t help but wonder if it hurts to smile that wide so long, but he had something more important to ask.

Scott’s eyebrows drew up in confusion, “One of yours?”

Alfred smirked, “I guess I have to tell you. I’m Alfred F. Jones, the personification of United States of America, nice to meet you! Before you say anything, I think I need to point out that you know I’m not lying.”

“Personification?” Scott asked, puzzled.

“I’m not good at explaining it... but think of it as some sort of an “avatar” of a country.” Alfred said, his smile dropping, “Like, I _am_ the United States of America, but at the same time I’m not? This is getting confusing.”

“Ok, ok, I get it. You’re like the spirit of the land, or something like that.” Scott cut in, “Either you’re a really good liar, or you’re being honest. Just.... don’t do anything funny.”

 “I suppose we have an agreement here then?” Alfred cocked his head.

Scott sighed, “Yeah, sure. Carry on.”

“Well, as I said before, I’m the personification of USA, and you’re the True Alpha of the century, so, going with the agreement of all the nations that’s aware of the existence of supernatural creatures, when a True Alpha is revealed, it’s the nation that the said True Alpha is living in’s responsibilty to told them all the things that they need to know. Just the basics, really.” Alfred explained, “And well, since you are one and you’re an American, it’s my responsibilty to help you as much as I could. Heheh, I could already feel the Europeans jealousy now.”

Scott, who have been listening all the way and making sure he didn’t tell any lie, nodded, “I see.... then what?”

Alfred smiled, “Okay, first of all! Being a True Alpha is very hard emotionally and from what I could tell from your latest action, it will be even harder with your darkness. So, find a mate!”

Scott gaped, flustered “W-What?! That’s way too straightforward!”

“Well, I bet you already know who is yours but you’re in denial, I has lived long enough to know if someone is in one.” Alfred stated lightly, “Moving along, the second thing you need to know is that you can turn into an actual wolf.”

Scott made a surprised face, "Wait, what? How?"

“I don’t know all the details, but I think I can told you on the how part.” Alfred replied, “First, close your eyes.”

Scott was a bit doubtful at first, but he decided he trusted the man not to do anything that might harm him and closed his eyes.

“Then, imagine yourself as a wolf, wrap yourself in it. Arthur said that it will come naturally.” Alfred stated, "I think?"

Ignoring Alfred’s last words, Scott does just that, to imagine himself as a wolf, which came surprisingly very easy, and wrapped himself in it.

Just like that, dark furs began to appear all over his body, and his features morphed to one of a wolf.

When Alfred sees that the transformation has finished he let out a whistle.

There, in front of him, is a huge black wolf with red eyes and very dangerous looking claws, and the fact that the beast’s size is around the size of a small horse would usually make even a nation run away, but really, when you had met five spirit arctic wolf guardian (courtesy of Matthias) in roughly the same size of the black wolf in front of him, it’s hard to feel scared. Well, that’s what Alfred told himself.

He watched as Scott moves around as a wolf and after some times, he settled down again, and make a gesture that Alfred took as a “continue”.

“In case you want to know how to return to become human again. Well, think of yourself as human again, should be as easy as turning to wolf.” Alfred said, “Oh, and if you’re worried about clothes..... Okay, make sure you have a back-up just in case.”

The wolf make a nodding gesture but show no sign of trying to return back to human.

“Looks like you’re getting comfy being a wolf huh? Oh well, I guess I have to continue. The third thing is that if you want, you have the power to make other Alpha to submit to you. So, considering that there’s three other Alpha in this area and none of the three have any intention to leave this town soon, I guess it will come in handy.” Alfred mused, staring straight into the wolf’s eyes.

Scott, as a wolf, returned the stare firmly. Alfred smiled, “No, I’m not a wolf, but I’m the current world superpower and it pretty much a nation’s equivalent of True Alpha-ness. When you are powerful, the feeling to make others submit, to make the others bow down to you is too hard to fight, and it never ended prettily.... I admit that I has fallen to my own darkness a few time too many in the past, and it took time for those that I hurt to forgive me. But by the end of the day, your darkness is still you, it’s just the part you don’t want other people to see, the part of you that you keep hidden to others unless you’re forced to. Just remember, Scott McCall-Delgado, I will help you if you need any help, but if you ever lose yourself and become a danger for my people, I will be the one to end you, understand?”

Scott could see the seriousness and power in Alfred’s eyes, and there, he realized that beneath the goofy demeanor, lies a powerful figure that can and will make his threat reality. In that moment, all doubts that Scott had of Alfred vanished, as he could almost see Alfred laying his own soul barren for him to see. So Scott nodded, determined to prove himself worthy of being a True Alpha.

With that, Alfred grinned and in all of the sudden, the tension vanished, “On the side note, don’t fight the wolf, make it your friend, cuz’ just like I said before, it’s a part of you, embrace it, as you has reached the point where you couldn’t turn back to become human anymore and you has to realize that fighting with it is much easier and better than figthing against it.”

Alfred smirked, “But seeing that you seemed to be very comfortable as a wolf, I have nothing to worry, huh?”

Scott let out a wolf equivalent of a snort and Alfred laughed.

He then looked at his watch, “Oops, it’s time for me to go. I already put my number in your phone in case you want to ask me. Don’t be shy to ask anything, I will answer with what I know, or can afford to ask from someone. I hate being cryptic, so don’t worr about that.”

Scott looked at Alfred, then at his phone on his bed, then at Alfed again.

“Oh, by the way, 1544C is a pretty obvious password, don’t you think?” Alfred said cheekily.

As Alfred’s words began to sink in, Scott growled and snapped his jaws at Alfred who laughed and hopped out from the window.

Feeling very embarassed, Scott just growled before hopping to his bed and sleep, forgetting to shift back to human as he did so.

Naturally, it’s his mom’s scream that woke him up the next morning.

‘Oops.’

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this story, but really, I'm just going to see what kind of reception I get :P. Please leave kudos and a comment, I greatly appreciate it.


End file.
